<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by sevngsvng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583223">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngsvng/pseuds/sevngsvng'>sevngsvng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngsvng/pseuds/sevngsvng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to be mean to me,” Hyunjin whines. Minho scoffs. <br/>“Only until Chan gets home. You’ll get spoiled after that, especially if I get you all messy and pretty before he gets here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Want to de-stress when you get home?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s an innocuous enough text, but Chan will know what it means. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. Get our baby ready for me, please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, the response is near immediate. Chan has a separate ringtone for his boyfriends and is good about responding, even during work hours. Minho grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will do! Drive safe &lt;3</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hyunjinnie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin makes a questioning noise, sticking his head out of the kitchen. He’s got a spoon hanging from his mouth and a half-empty yogurt carton in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come up to the bedroom as soon as you’re done eating. Channie’ll be home soon and I promised to get you ready for him if you’re up for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin brightens considerably, nodding and immediately shoveling a huge bite of yogurt into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be up soon!” he says. At least, that’s what Minho thinks he says. It’s tough to tell through a mouthful of yogurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he throws over his shoulder as he climbs the stairs. Hyunjin audibly swallows before making a mocking noise at his retreating back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho doesn’t have much to prep before Hyunjin comes upstairs. They’ve both showered today and won’t be doing anything with rope or other items since they haven’t discussed it with Chan. He just grabs the lube and condoms from the nightstand drawer, setting them on top for easy access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deliberates for a moment before nodding to himself and grabbing the flavored lube out as well. It never hurts to be prepared and though he isn’t feeling up to rimming tonight, that doesn’t mean Chan and Hyunjin aren’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, hyungie!” Hyunjin calls, throwing the bedroom door open. He catches it before it slams into the wall and Minho laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get undressed, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” There are pros and cons to either option. He does like being unwrapped by Chan ⎼ who he knows enjoys it just as much ⎼ but he’s also feeling impatient today and isn’t sure he’ll want to put up with Chan’s teasing. “I think I’ll undress a bit. Remember to fold your clothes, okay, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An affirmative noise comes from the walk-in closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment more, Minho grabs one quick surprise from his toy drawer. That’ll do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is so pretty, settled into the sheets like a wax figurine. Fortunately for Minho, though, he isn’t one. Wax figurines don’t kiss near as well as Hyunjin does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wax figurines also don’t arch and whimper at a hand wrapping around their cock, stroking it slow but steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I finger you open?” Minho asks, as if he doesn’t already have the lube ready on the side table, right next to the almost-Chan-sized plug that Hyunjin likes. The pretty whine Hyunjin lets out when he notices it goes straight to Minho’s groin. Or maybe the whine is because Hyunjin knows Minho’s in no rush. They’ve got plenty of time before Chan arrives, especially with traffic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be mean to me,” Hyunjin whines. Minho scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only until Chan gets home. You’ll get spoiled after that, especially if I get you all messy and pretty before he gets here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin seems to weigh his options, but the impatience wins out. Minho starting to twist his wrist on every upstroke might have a little something to do with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. You can open me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thank you, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is so sweet when he’s being fucked, no matter if it’s fingers, tongue, toy, or cock. He whines and cries and begs so easily, it’s a wonder either Minho or Chan can get anything done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s patience outweighs his weakness for begging on this particular occasion, unfortunately for Hyunjin. He’s got him open around three fingers, drawing it out for no particular reason other than that Chan isn’t home yet. He could easily plug Hyunjin up and tease him in other ways, but something about this is so satisfying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Hyunjin pleads. “Please fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, baby. You have to wait until Chan gets home. I promised him I’d prep you for him, and you know he likes to take you first, when you’re still tight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin lets out a drawn-out groan, staccatoed by Minho curling his fingers precisely and turning it into a cry. He looks up at Minho with tear-filled eyes but finds no remorse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience. Chan will be home soon. I’ll plug you up if you want it that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan arrives soon after the base of Hyunjin’s plug is settled flush against his rim. He finds his boyfriends on the bed, lips connected and hands around each other’s cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t this a pretty sight to come home to.” His announcement startles both his lovers, who jerk apart to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Hyunjin cries joyfully. Minho rises smoothly to greet him, offering a heated kiss. Chan doesn’t miss the opportunity to grope his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They migrate towards the bed, where Chan offers Hyunjin a warm kiss and an equally enthusiastic grope as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I open you up?” he asks. It’s directed at Minho, much to his surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go for it.” Hyunjin shares a befuddled glance with him, but if Chan wanted to do anything out of the ordinary he would’ve vetted it with them first, so Minho decides to just go with the flow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan undresses him, kissing his way down the buttons on his oversized dress shirt as he opens them. He grabs for the lube and gestures to Hyunjin to come closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin settles next to them, idly stroking his cock. His desperation seems to have mellowed out now that Chan has arrived and he’s no longer the center of attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan must be pretty riled up today, because he doesn’t toy with Minho’s rim for more than a few seconds before pushing a finger in. He opens Minho up efficiently but without sacrificing pleasure; Minho’s writhing against the bed and grabbing for Hyunjin’s hand before Chan even has three fingers in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the plan, hyung?” Hyunjin asks, eyes blown and the pace on his cock significantly faster than it was when they started. Chan hums contemplatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho, did you work out this morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few seconds but Minho composes himself enough to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just some light yoga.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hyunjin cuts in. Chan shoots him a grin before turning back to Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to watch you ride our baby.” Minho’s lips part, eyes going wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes,” he says, barely more than a whimper. Chan curls his fingers against his prostate once more before drawing out, patting Minho’s ass to console him as he whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjinnie, lie down so Minnie can ride you, okay baby? If you manage not to cum I’ll fuck you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looks as excited as Minho feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho works his hips over Hyunjin’s cock at a tempo that has them both trembling. Hyunjin helps, pushing up as Minho drops and offering praise at every opportunity. Chan has taken Hyunjin’s voyeuristic seat, palming himself through his pants as the other two get off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, hyung, you feel so good around me,” Hyunjin pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so big, Jinnie, I’m so fucking full.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan groans, more turned on by the dirty talk than either of the others are. Hyunjin wraps a hand around Minho’s cock, stroking in time. His intent was to get Minho off before him, but Minho clenches at the feeling and it backfires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin cums first, hips twitching up into Minho and hand tightening like a vice around him. Minho follows not long after, crying out and collapsing into Hyunjin’s arms to ride out the aftershocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so handsome, both of you,” Chan says, offering kisses. “Though I guess that means you don’t get fucked today, Jinnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, hyung. This was just as fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Minho says, planting a hand on Chan’s thigh. “Want me and Hyunjin to suck you off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s lips were practically made for this. Minho knows he looks good too, but Hyunjin is the undisputed champion of any and all Prettiest Person To Suck You Off contests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan groans, hands coming down to grab at Hyunjin’s ponytail and to twist into the back of Minho’s hair. When he looks over, Minho sees Hyunjin batting his eyes up at Chan and leaving little kitten-licks on the tip of his cock. Gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both so fucking hot,” Chan says, more breath than voice. “How did I get this lucky?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk,” Minho says. He pushes Hyunjin aside and dives in, taking most of Chan’s cock in his mouth and effectively cutting off any retort he might have had planned. Hyunjin whimpers a little in response to the noise Chan makes and Minho hums, satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Chan chokes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With both of them working together, switching between sucking him off and just doing their best to make out around his shaft, it doesn’t take long before Chan’s grip in their hair is tightening and his noises raise in pitch and volume. Of course, he was pretty well worked up before they even started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sucks Chan down eagerly, cumslut that he is, leaving Minho to mouth at Chan’s balls as he cums. He rises a little to work a few lovebites onto Chan’s abs as he basks in the afterglow, reveling in every twitch he earns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Chan reiterates, loosening his grip in Minho’s hair to pet through the strands instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right,” Minho says. Hyunjin snorts, slapping weakly in Minho’s general direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrible joke. Awful. Why am I dating you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rises onto one elbow, gesturing to himself dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dashing good looks, my flawless personality, my high-paying job, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass … take your pick, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan giggles, dragging Minho up the bed to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both too cute,” Chan says between kisses. Hyunjin pouts up at him and is quickly soothed with kisses of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we take a bath? I feel gross.” Chan pets through Minho’s hair soothingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love. Want to use the expensive salts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho plants a kiss over Chan’s heart. He’s feeling sentimental, sue him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiles at him and Minho’s breath stutters. Wow, Chan is gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone should carry me to the bath.” Hyunjin breaks the moment but when Minho turns to him, his breath comes uneven again at just how pretty he looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll carry you if Minho gets the bath running,” he offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Hyunjin is adorable. He leans over to plant a sloppy kiss on Minho’s jaw. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I concur,” Chan adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Minho is so lucky. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt/cc: sevngsvng [NSFW - minors (under 18) Do Not Interact]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>